1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel occlusion pressure image display system which is designed to make visual display of occlusion pressure information in the form of a CRT image by combining a CRT display unit with a novel occlusion pressure sensor capable of converting occlusion pressure information into an electric signal.
2. Prior Art
As a means of ascertaining occlusion pressure distribution, occluding paper (similar to a carbon paper in copying), an occluding ribbon (similar to an inked ribbon for typewritter), or occluding wax (a thin shaping wax sheet) having heretofore been used; but since they are used for ascertaining occlusion pressure distribution on the basis of the physical marks, such as occluding spots produced by occlusion pressure or color transferred onto an occlusion surface, strength of color, or patterns of occluding paper, dents in occluding paper, it is possible to have general knowledge of occlusion pressure but it is impossible to know exact distribution of relative strength in occlusion pressure. Accordingly, it was considered impossible to know that change in occlusion pressure by effect of time (the time when the teeth begin to come into contact with each other a change by effect of time from the time when the teeth begin to come into contact with each to the time when strong occlusion is produced) which is necessary for checking initial contact in time of occlusion control.
The present inventors previously provided an occlusion pressure sensor constructed to convert occluding points and the occlusion pressure produced at the occluding points into an electric signal by a patient bringing the upper teeth into mesh with the lower teeth.
This invention is, however, designed to make visual display of occlusion pressure information in terms of a CRT image by a combination of a CRT display unit with the occlusion pressure sensor.